


Two And a Half Women

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [82]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship, good parents, mothers, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Modern AU Tyzula Moms
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136





	1. Midnight Screams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As suggested by WanderingWeirdo! I started writing one modern tyzula moms story and then I accidentally wrote three so expect them shortly...

Azula and Ty Lee were awoken once again by Kuzumi’s piercing screams in the middle of the night. 

Azula turned over and looked at her wife.

“Maybe if we ignore her…”

“Don’t you dare,” Ty Lee said through gritted teeth.

Azula groaned and turned back towards the crib at the side of the room.

“You know that there are people whose sole job it is to take care of babies,” Azula said, swinging her legs out from under the covers and standing up.

“Their mothers,” Ty Lee said.

Azula rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me,” Ty Lee said. 

“You didn’t even see,” Azula replied, scooping the child up into her arms. Immediately the cries got quieter as Azula bounced the baby. 

“I could hear it, it was so loud,” Ty Lee accused. 

“What’s wrong,” Azula said, swinging the crying Kuzumi side to side. “Are you hungry?”

“Of course she’s hungry,” Ty Lee said, slamming her head back onto the pillow.

“I’m sorry,” Azula said, taking her attention away from her newborn daughter. “I thought it was my turn to deal with the baby. If you want to give advice from bed maybe you want a few more turns?”

“Yeah, no thanks,” Ty Lee said. “You insisted on carrying the child for the firebending legacy or whatever, so now you feed her from your milk bearing tits.”

“Vulgar, vuglar,” Azula chortled as she lifted Kuzumi to her chest, allowing her to latch on and start suckling. 

“Is she eating,” Ty Lee asked. 

“What do you think,” Azula replied. “That I smothered her?”

“No of course not,” Ty Lee said, sitting up. “Why would I think that?”

“I don’t know,” Azula said. “I’m just tired.”

“You’re tired so you want to smother our baby,” Ty Lee said, a little panic finding its way into her voice. 

“Ty don’t be ridiculous. I’m tired so I made a stupid, sarcastic remark that I realized too late was not appropriate,” Azula said. “I could never smother her. I like her too much already,” she said offhandedly, too delirious to realize how uncharacteristic that remark was. “She looks like me.”

“Oh,” Ty Lee replied. “That’s actually really sweet.”

“But if she grows into a bratty teen that gets pregnant before she gets married and gives us too much sass, maybe she’ll wish I smothered her,” Azula joked. 

“She’s going to be a good kid,” Ty Lee said. 

“How do you know?”

“I can tell by her aura.”

“A one month old child has a fully developed aura?” Azula asked, skeptical. 

“Of course,” Ty Lee replied, exasperated, as if it was common knowledge.

“Does her aura say prodigy on it?”

“There’s no words on auras! How many times do I have to tell you that?”

“I was just wondering how useful your skill was at predicting the future of our daughter,” Azula said with a shrug. 

“Our daughter…” Ty Lee said, trailing off. It hadn’t been that long since Kuzumi was born and since then everything had been a blur. 

First there was the labor that started in the middle of the night. Then the birth, the hospital stay and finally the infant firebending test which Kuzumi passed, causing Azula to simultaneously sob and threaten everyone in the room that they better not tell anyone. 

Following that was the chaotic drive home where Azula criticized every move Ty Lee made because she thought her jerky driving would kill the baby. 

After that came the first diaper change, the first spit up and the first bath.

Even though Azula and Ty Lee were getting the hang of it, motherhood was taxing, even with both of them on maternity leave and a chef and a maid coming in daily to cook and clean so they could just focus on the child. 

Kuzumi finished eating and let go of Azula. She held the baby over her shoulder and began patting her back and pacing around, waiting for her to burp. 

“Come on ‘Zumi,” Azula encouraged, “you can do it.”

“‘Zumi?” Ty Lee asked. 

“I thought it suits her,” Azula said. 

“Mai and Zuko call their daughter ‘Zumi,” Ty Lee pointed out. 

“They’re cousins, they’re going to be close, it’ll be cute,” Azula said. 

“I didn’t realize you thought about that stuff,” Ty Lee confessed. 

“This little girl is the only thing I’ve thought about recently,” Azula said as Kuzumi finally burped. “Good job,” she cooed as she kissed her little head and lowered the tired infant into the crib. She drifted off to sleep almost immediately. 

“You’re good at this,” Ty Lee said, stroking Azula’s face when she got back in bed. 

“Just following your lead,” Azula said, tiredly.

Ty Lee pulled her in for a soft, sleepy kiss. 

“You’re getting up the next time. I pumped so… you know,” Azula said, unable to form a coherent thought because she was already asleep. 

“You’ll be awake so maybe I can just ask you to help,” Ty Lee teased.

“I might be awake, but I sure as Agni am staying right in bed. It’ll be the green light for watching and making snarky comments. Maybe I’ll even learn how to read auras just to do a reading for you as you stand there with the tearful newborn!”

“I love you so much,” Ty Lee said with a smile. 

“I love you too,” Azula replied, pulling her close to her as they fell asleep again, with no way of knowing how long it would last.


	2. Why do the Fish Dance?

“‘Zula?” Ty Lee called through the house as she searched through it. “Baby where are you? I can’t find ‘Zumi,” she yelled as she noticed the screen door to the backyard was open. 

She stepped outside and saw Azula lying flat on her stomach in the grass by the small koi pond with Kuzumi laying on top of her back, also on her stomach, mimicking her position. 

“‘Zula what are you doing?” Ty Lee asked, approaching them. 

“Shush mom,” Kuzumi said. “We’re observing the movement patterns of the fish.”

“Were you just rude to mom,” Azula asked sternly. 

“Sorry mom,” Kuzumi said. 

“That didn’t sound sincere,” Azula reprimanded. 

“It was!” Kuzumi said loudly. 

“It’s ok,” Ty Lee said, sitting down next to Azula and rubbing Kuzumi’s head. “I forgive you.”

“You can never, never shush mom,” Azula said. “You can’t shush anyone that’s not your peer.”

“Got it,” Kuzumi said. “Oh oh oh look mother!” She said, pointing excitedly. 

The fish had begun swimming in a circle.

“They’re dancing again!”

“And what time is it,” Azula asked.

Kuzumi looked at her little watch that she insisted on wearing. 

“Two pm on the dot,” she read. 

“Does that prove to you that they do that every fifteen minutes exactly?” Azula asked. 

“Yes but why,” Kuzumi asked. 

Azula put her hands by her face and curled her toes underneath her, pushing straight up into a plank. 

Kuzumi giggled and grabbed her neck tightly. 

“Hold on,” Azula warned as she began inching her fingers and toes together until she was standing and her daughter was on her back. 

In one move she swept the girl over her shoulder and flipped her so she could hold her up on her side. 

Kuzumi tried to latch her arms around Azula’s neck again but she was gently dropped to the ground. 

Azula walked around to the back of the pond and Kuzumi walked after her. 

Ty Lee observed. 

Azula rapped her knuckles against a large brown rock and invited her daughter to do the same.

“How does it feel,” she asked Kuzumi when her daughter had finished inspecting the stone. 

“Like there’s nothing inside,” she said. “Real rocks don’t make this noise.”

“You’re right,” Azula said, squatting down. “It’s hollow.”

She tapped her foot on the underside of the “rock” and it opened revealing a mechanism inside. 

“Do you know Uncle Zuko’s friend Sokka?” Azula asked. 

“ _Our_ friend, Uncle Sokka,” Ty Lee said firmly. 

“Uncle Sokka,” Azula acquiesced, cringing a little.

Kuzumi nodded. 

“Him and I designed this mechanism to feed the fish. This right here, is a clock,” she said pointing to one of the internal gears that was turning slowly.

“There’s no numbers,” Kuzumi said. 

“This clock counts ticks in seconds,” Azula said. “One minute is how many seconds?”

“Sixty,” Kuzumi said. 

“And so how many seconds is fifteen minutes?”

“That’s hard,” Kuzumi said. 

“You can do it,” Azula encouraged. “It’s just multiplication.”

“Fifteen times sixty is sixty times ten plus sixty times five,” Kuzumi said slowly. 

“Right,” Azula nodded. 

Kuzumi flicked out a few fingers and muttered to herself. 

“So six hundred and three hundred is nine hundred. Nine hundred seconds!” She announced proudly. 

“Good job,” Azula said with a smile. “So every nine hundred clicks this gear finally turns all the way and opens a trap door releasing food to the fish at the bottom of the pond.”

“So when they’re dancing they’re really just eating?”

“Exactly,” Azula said, closing the false rock again. 

“Do you sell these,” Kuzumi asked. “At Agni Corp?”

“No,” Azula said chuckling. “This wouldn’t make that much money. It was more for fun.”

“What do you sell at Agni?” Kuzumi asked. 

“Lots of things. Some tangible and some intangible,” Azula said. 

“What’s intangible?” 

“Intangible is something you can’t touch,” Azula explained. “Like time.”

“Do you sell time?” 

“In a way,” Azula said, shrugging. “Can you come up with something else that’s intangible.”

“The fancy dresses in your locked closet?” Kuzumi guess. 

Azula and Ty Lee both burst out laughing. 

“Those are tangible,” Azula said. “Just not by you, for now.”

“So intangible is something that nobody can touch?”

“That’s right,” Azula said. 

“Is laughing intangible?”

“Yes it is,” Ty Lee said, coming over and giving her a hug. 

“And being happy?”

“Yes ma’am,” Ty Lee agreed, kissing her on the head. 

“What about the sky,” Kuzumi asked.

Ty Lee grabbed her and lifted her high up above her head. 

“Can you reach it,” she asked. 

Kuzumi stretched her arms up towards the clouds. 

“Hmm,” Azula said, stepping next to Ty Lee. “I think to reach the sky you need to step a little to the left.”

Ty Lee followed her instruction. 

“Can you touch it now?” She asked. 

“I think I got it,” Kuzumi said. 

Ty Lee put her back down onto the grass. 

“How did it feel,” Azula asked. 

“Wet?” Kuzumi offered. 

“Are you asking or telling?” Azula questioned. “It’s a lot harder to convince someone of something if your statement sounds like a question.”

“It was wet like the ocean because it is blue like the ocean,” Kuzumi said. 

“Infallible logic,” Ty Lee agreed. 

“Except that the premise was false in and of itself,” Azula said. 

“What?” Kuzumi asked, confused.

“You can’t touch the sky.”

“You might not be able to,” Kuzumi said. “But I know that I can!” 

With that she ran off into the house screaming about all the tangible things she wanted to lay her hands on. 

With the child gone, albeit for a moment before they had to go after her, Azula and Ty Lee looked at each other in silence with soft smiles on their faces. 

“You have grass on your shirt,” Ty Lee said, reaching forward to brush off Azula’s front. 

Her wife caught her hand and pulled her in against her chest. 

“Were we ever that nosy?” Azula asked, kissing Ty Lee on the nose as if to accentuate her point, causing her to giggle. 

“We weren’t allowed to ask questions,” Ty Lee reminded her, tilted her head so she could kiss her properly. “It’s good that she’s curious about things.”

“Oh yeah,” Azula murmured as she kissed her again. 

“Mother, mother, mom, mother,” Kuzumi screamed from the window of the upper floor. “Do you think I could touch the sky better from up here?”

Azula’s eyes went wide as both her and Ty Lee shouted “No!” before sprinting into the house, making it halfway up the stairs before remembering that Kuzumi couldn't remove the child safety grates over the windows if she tried.


	3. Career Day

“Hello, may I help you?” The young receptionist asked, looking up from her computer at the woman in front of her. 

She looked way too dressed up to be in an elementary school. She had heels that were at least five inches, a full face of makeup, all of her clothing looked to be name brands, and her watch probably cost more than the receptionists yearly salary. 

“I’m here for career day,” Azula said. “My daughter is in fifth grade.”

“Do you know what class she is in?” The receptionist asked. 

Azula pulled out her phone and looked at something. 

“Ms. Jin’s class,” she read. 

“What is your daughter’s name?”

“Do you interrogate every parent that comes through here,” Azula demanded. 

“I’m very good at remembering faces and I’ve never seen anyone that looks like you here. Or that dresses like you, for that matter.”

Azula smirked and crossed her arms. 

“My daughter is Kuzumi,” she said. 

The receptionist stopped whatever she was clicking and gave the woman another once over. 

“I don’t know who you are or why you’re here but I know you’re lying.”

“I promise I’m not. Why would I crash an elementary school career day?”

“Kuzumi’s mom is here every day to pick her up, I know her very well,” the receptionist said, leaning back.

“Oh do you know her very well? Ty’s never mentioned you,” Azula replied.

“You know Ty Lee?”

“I married her,” Azula said, rolling her eyes. “I’d say we’re acquainted.”

“Married?”

“Can’t you just look me up in your system,” Azula asked, tapping her foot. “I didn’t realize that this was going to be so much of an ordeal.”

The receptionist tapped a few buttons and leaned into the screen. 

“Azula?”

“That’s the one,” Azula replied. 

“The classroom is up these stairs, around an immediate left and at the end of the hall,” the receptionist pointed. 

“Much obliged,” Azula said, strolling away. “And I’ll be sure to tell Ty you said hi, since you know her so very well.”

The receptionist blushed as Azula walked up the stairs. She pulled out her phone as she moved and texted her wife. 

“I’m in,” she messaged her. 

“Don’t have too much fun!” Ty Lee replied. 

“I’ll try not to,” Azula said back. 

“Bring our daughter back with you, don’t forget,” Ty Lee sent. 

“We have a daughter??” Azula wrote. 

“Just because there is no dad doesn't mean someone has to make stupid dad jokes,” Ty Lee texted back.

Azula sent her a middle finger emoji. 

“I love you,” Ty Lee sent back with a heart.

“I love you too,” Azula tapped as she made it up the stairs and turned down the hall. 

The colorful walls plastered with poorly made child art made Azula physically sick. She scrutinized a few pieces before concluding her daughter was much more talented than any other ten year old in the school.

As she walked through the hallway her heels clicked and echoed all the way until she reached Ms. Jin’s room. 

The door was covered with colorful drawings made by the students and Azula identified Kuzumi’s quickly. 

It had little swirls of fire that were similar to the Agni Corp logo and all of the little people had long braids like Ty Lee wore. 

Azula traced over Kuzumi’s name written in thick, red marker briefly before walking into the room. 

There were a few parents already loitering in the back with the boxed coffee and doughnut refreshments. 

Most of them looked to be older than Azula which was fair as she had given birth to her daughter at only 24 years old while most of these people looked as though they were at least ten years her senior. 

At thirty three years old, especially dressed and done up the way she was, Azula did not very much resemble a mother. Her and Ty Lee had been unafraid to indulge in several treatments over the years so her face was especially young. 

The students were sitting in a circle on the carpet as Ms. Jin was showing something on the smart board. 

As soon as Azula stepped into the room everyone turned to look at her. 

“Hello Miss,” Ms. Jin said. “Are you from the administration?”

Before Azula could even respond Kuzumi got up from her place on the rug and ran over to her, hugging her tightly around the stomach. 

“Hi mother,” she said. 

“Hey,” Azula said, hugging her back. 

Kuzumi grabbed her wrist and started dragging her over to the rest of the class. Azula blushed lightly and gave her hand a shake. 

This motion reminded Kuzumi of her place and she quickly dropped her. 

“May I introduce you to the class?” She asked, clasping her hands in front of her. 

Azula smirked and reached her hand out. Kuzumi grabbed it again and began dragging her for a second time, but now with permission. 

“Everyone,” Kuzumi said, once she had placed Azula at the front of the class. “This is my mother, Azula, the CEO of Agni Corp. Mother, this is everyone.”

“It’s very nice to meet all of you,” Azula said with a smile. “Especially you Ms. Jin, Kuzumi talks about you all the time,” she lied smoothly, as if she hadn't looked up the woman's name just ten minutes before.

Ms. Jin looked at her and blinked. 

“You’re really her mom,” she said slowly. 

“She’s my mother,” Kuzumi corrected. “My mom is Ty Lee.”

“She’s been saying all month that her mother, the CEO, was coming for career day and we just didn’t know what to think because your…”

“My wife,” Azula supplied dryly.

“Your wife isn’t a CEO.”

“No, she’s not,” Azula said. 

“Well… Great!” Ms. Jin said, clapping her hands together. “We’re just waiting for one more parent and then we’ll be good to go. I’m actually done with my lesson so everyone can take a five minute break and go sit at their tables while we wait.”

All the children got up from the rug and dispersed around the room.

“Mother,” Kuzumi said, tugging on Azula’s sleeve. “Do you want to meet my friends?”

“Sure,” Azula said. 

“Come to my desk,” she said. 

Azula followed her daughter over to a round, low table where a few kids were sitting. 

“This is the cool kids table,” Kuzumi said, sitting down in her chair. “You can sit in the yellow chair because no one actually sits there.”

Azula sat down and tried to cross one leg over the other, but the table was a little too low for that so she just sat normally. 

“Mother, meet Chan III, Saki, and-”

Kuzumi was interrupted when Azula’s phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it before looking guiltily back at her daughter.

“It’s work,” she said. 

“You promised no work today,” Kuzumi said, letting a little whining spill into her voice.

Azula raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Sorry,” she said, looking down. “But you did promise me. And mom!”

Azula chewed her lip and turned her phone off, sliding it into her pocket. 

“A promise is a promise,” Azula said. 

“Yay!” Kuzumi said, grabbing her hand. “So anyway, Chan III, Saki and you already know Aza, from firebending class.”

“Right, Aza,” Azula said, looking at the girl. “I’m Azula.”

“My name is almost like your name!” She said. 

“That’s true,” Azula said. “If you drop my third and fourth letters I could be Aza, although the diminutive itself is rather representative of peasantry.” 

Aza looked at her confused and Azula sighed. At what point did children grow brains? 

“What she meant is that while your name is close to hers, she wouldn’t use Aza as a nickname herself because of… personal preference,” Kuzumi said, kindly sparing her friends feelings at being called a peasant. 

Azula smiled to herself. At least her child had a brain, as well as a diplomatic mind.

“Does everyone call you Azula then,” Aza asked. 

“At work people usually call me Miss or Director,” Azula said. 

“And my mom calls her ‘Zula,” Kuzumi added. 

“Why do people call you Director,” Chan asked. 

“Because I am the director, president and chief executive officer of Agni Corp,” Azula replied. 

“My dad works for Agni Corp,” Chan said. “He’s very important. Are you also important? Maybe you know him.”

Azula nodded along slowly before turning to Kuzumi, her gaze seemingly asking why she would associate with him. 

Aza was the second best firebender in the grade, after Kuzumi, and from what Azula had heard, Saki was almost as smart as her, but Chan was a mystery.

“Did you get a haircut Chan,” Kuzumi asked. 

“A few weeks ago,” he replied, running his fingers through his hair and shaking it out. 

All three girls watched him, clearly smitten. 

Azula almost snorted. 

She reached over and squeezed her daughter’s shoulder, smiling. Kuzumi beamed back at her.

As Kuzumi was about to say something another man walked into the room and Aza flew out of her seat and ran to him. 

He patted her stiffly on the head before she dragged him to the front of the room just as Kuzumi had done with Azula. He shook her off and readjusted his suit sleeves.

“This is my father Hide,” Aza announced. “He designs bikes!”

“Luxury, stationery home exercise implements,” Hide corrected.

Everyone nodded.

“Mother,” Kuzumi whispered, grabbing Azula’s hand again. 

“What’s up,” Azula whispered back, squeezing her hand. 

“Nothing, I just wanted to hold your hand,” Kuzumi replied, squeezing back. “Aza’s dad doesn’t like to hug her or hold her hand or anything,” she added. 

“Odd,” Azula said, stroking her daughter’s small hand with her thumb. Kuzumi smiled and nodded. 

On the inside all Azula wanted to do was call her wife and share with her what she just witnessed. 

Azula couldn’t remember a single instance as a child of her father initiating physical contact, or even allowing it. Her mother had been affectionate with Zuko but never with her. 

The very fact that her daughter agreed that it was odd for a parent to be cold and detached was a major difference, and a major victory in Azula’s eyes. 

“Alright everyone,” Ms. Jin said. “Let’s do presentations! We have six parents who volunteered to come here today and-”

“Can I go first,” Hide interrupted. “I have to get back.”

“You’re not staying for the party after,” Aza asked. 

“I have a job,” he said sternly. 

“So does everyone,” she shot back. 

“Aza…” He said. 

“Kuzumi’s mom is the CEO of Agni Corp and she took a day off of work,” she huffed. 

Azula blushed but Kuzumi grinned and nodded her head tugging on Azula’s hand.

“That’s you,” she whispered excitedly. 

“Azula?” Hide said, looking around the room. 

“Have we met,” Azula asked, still sitting in her small, yellow chair but giving off a very regal air. 

“We were actually in the same grade in high school,” he said, running his hand through his hair uncomfortably. 

“Oh,” Azula said with a shrug. “I don’t recall.”

“I dated On Ji who was on the cheer team with Ty Lee,” he provided. 

Azula chewed her lip. 

“I can ask Ty later, she might remember,” she said dismissively. 

“Who’s On Ji,” Aza asked her dad. “That’s not mom.”

“Just a friend from when I was younger,” Hide said to his daughter in an annoyed tone. 

Azula got up and walked towards Hide, taking her daughter with her.

“Well in any case,” she said, holding out her hand. “Good to see you again.”

They shook hands briefly as the whole class congregated around the rug. 

“Okay, Mr. Hide can go first and then who would like to go after,” Ms. Jin asked, holding up a pad of paper. 

“Mother,” Kuzumi said, tugging her hand. 

“Yes?”

“Can you go last?”

“Can I go last, Ms. Jin,” Azula asked. 

“Sure,” she said, writing something down on her notepad.

The other four parents picked their order as the children sat on the rug. 

“Sit with me mother,” Kuzumi begged.

“These pants really shouldn’t sit directly on the ground,” Azula said, eyeing the dirty, child filled rug. 

“What if you sit on my sweater,” Kuzumi asked. 

“That shouldn’t be on the ground either,” Azula said, looking around. 

She noticed Hide had commandeered Ms. Jin’s desk chair, leaving the teacher to sit on the table. The other parents just sat directly on the floor with their kids. 

Azula took a desk chair from a nearby table and brought it behind her daughter, sitting down and squeezing her shoulder lightly to reassure her of her presence. 

The presentations were about as boring as Azula could have predicted. 

Hide spent way too long discussing himself and barely any time at all talking about what he actually did. 

When he was done he excused himself and brushed quickly out of the room. 

Aza, who was sitting next to Kuzumi, leaned over and whispered something into her ear.

“Mother, can we drive Aza home,” Kuzumi whispered up to Azula. 

Azula nodded and tried to return her attention to the talks.

One mother was a doctor but the way she explained her process as an internist to the kids made Azula want to toss something at her. She spoke to them like they were pets, with slow simple words and stupid questions.

Azula fully tuned out the third and fourth adults as she scanned the faces of the children. Typically, only the child whose parent was speaking was paying full attention. 

Azula could feel her daughter getting restless too. She gave her a squeeze. 

Kuzumi reached up her hand and patted her mother’s. 

Azula could tell how happy she was and that made her melt in a way that only her daughter or her wife could make her. 

Kuzumi had been talking about taking Azula to school with her for years and she was so proud of her mother’s accomplishments. The fact that Azula was actually there was enough excitement that the child hadn’t slept for a week.

That morning, before Ty Lee dropped her off at school, Kuzumi asked if she could take Azula in for the whole day instead of her just coming in after lunch with the other parents. 

After Ty Lee had dropped her off she came back to find Azula staring at herself in the mirror. 

“What’s wrong,” she asked, noticing the slight frenzy in her wife’s eyes. 

“Are my eyebrows uneven,” Azula asked. 

“You look perfect baby,” Ty Lee said, kissing her cheek and leading her away from the mirror to their bed. “And she would be excited to show you off if you had one sock and your makeup was sliding off of your face.”

Azula nodded. 

“You have the least out of any parent to be nervous for,” Ty Lee said, rubbing her back. “You’re the coolest person in the world.”

“Thanks Ty,” Azula said. “I’m not worried though,” she added cavalierly. 

“You’re her favorite person ever,” Ty Lee said, taking Azula’s hands. “And not just hers.”

Azula leaned forward and kissed her. 

“Mom you’re almost up!” Kuzumi whispered, drawing Azula’s thoughts away from her wife’s soft lips on hers. 

She shook her head to clear her mind and clapped along with everyone as the screenwriter dad finished his presentation. 

“Last but not least we have Ms. Azula!” Ms. Jin announced. 

Azula stood up as everyone clapped politely for her and used her phone to cast her slides over the smart board. 

She gave her carefully rehearsed ten minute presentation. It was informative but cut with jokes written by Ty Lee that seemed to crack up both the adults and the children. Azula had doubted their appeal but was now glad she’d let her wife make edits to her dialogue. 

She also pulled out her secret weapon near the end: free gifts from Agni Corp. They were the same small things that she usually gave to potential partners at meetings but this crowd seemed to eat that stuff up.

At the end, the room exploded in clapping. Unable to hold herself back Kuzumi ran up and hugged her mother. 

“Isn’t she the coolest ever,” Kuzumi asked and the room generally agreed. 

“We can now spend the last thirty minutes of the school day getting to know more about the job you’re most interested in,” Miss Jin announced. 

Immediately everyone crushed around Azula, even the other parents. 

As Azula fielded questions and a few resumes from the adults, Kuzumi stood proudly by her never letting go of her hand the entire time. 

When the bell rang to signal the end of the school day Kuzumi and Aza ran to grab their sweaters and the three of them left the building after Azula gave a little wave to the receptionist, who avoided making eye contact with her.

“Have you ever seen my mother’s car,” Kuzumi asked Aza as they walked through the parking lot.

“The big black one,” Aza asked. 

“No look,” Kuzumi said pointing at Azula’s blue convertible. “Can I run to it?”

“Absolutely not,” Azula said. 

Kuzumi contained herself all the way to the car but as soon as they crossed the lot she began to show her friend the features. 

“The top comes down, and the seats automatically adjust to your size and stature, and it ta-”

“Hello Azula,” the car said as Azula unlocked it. 

“It talks?” Aza asked incredulously. 

“Can I sit in the front,” Kuzumi asked. “Pretty please,” she asked, putting her hands together. 

“Fine,” Azula said, waving at her. 

As soon as all three of them got in the car the seats started adjusting themselves. 

“Where do you live Aza,” Azula asked. 

The girl said her address as the car started to pull itself out of the spot and drive in that direction. 

“It drives itself?” She asked, making eye contact with Azula in the rearview. 

“Of course,” Azula said. “I designed it myself.”

“I wish my dad was as cool as you,” Aza said, dropping her gaze. "I'm not even allowed to see the things that he makes."

“Hey,” Azula said, drawing her attention back up. “It’s not about how cool your parents are, or how you perceive anyone else. I’m serious. Some people are cooler than others, or smarter, or kinder, or colder, or angrier. Other people don't matter. You need to do what makes you happy in this life because what they think always comes second. You can’t please someone that isn’t fully pleased with themselves. Don't waste any time waiting around for someone to change, especially if they don't know there's anything wrong. Be the cool person that you always wanted to know.”

Aza nodded really hard. 

“What does that even mean mother,” Kuzumi said, rolling her eyes in the way that Azula frequently did. “You sound like Uncle Iroh.”

“Aza knows,” Azula said, draping her hand lazily over the wheel. 

It was advice she could have used as a child and she was glad her daughter didn’t draw any meaning from it, because that meant she felt supported by her parents and that was all Azula ever wanted. 

"Hey can you call mom and ask her about Hide and On Ji," Kuzumi said. "I can't believe I didn't know you went to school with Aza's dad!"

"I don't remember him at all," Azula said. "On Ji sounds familiar though."

Azula pressed some buttons on the car and it started to ring

"Hey 'Zula," Ty Lee said, picking up on the second ring.

"Hey Ty," Azula said. "I'm in the car with 'Zumi and Aza."

"Hello girls," Ty Lee called.

"Hi mom!" Kuzumi shouted from the back.

"Hello Ms. Ty Lee," Aza said.

"Ty, do you remember On Ji and Hide from high school?" Azula asked.

"Hmm," Ty Lee thought. "On Ji from the team?"

"Apparently so," Azula said.

"She had a little flirtation with Aang before he started dating Katara, if I remember correctly," Ty Lee said.

"So she didn't date Aza's dad?" Kuzumi asked.

Ty Lee thought for a second.

"I actually do remember her having a boyfriend. He was very... That was Aza's dad?"

"Yeah," Kuzumi said.

"I don't remember very much about him," Ty Lee said cheerily. "Sorry Aza."

Azula could tell she was lying to spare Aza's feelings.

The discussion about On Ji and Aang had brought back vague memories for Azula, memories of On Ji's controlling, asshole of a boyfriend. Not much had changed, Azula thought to herself. 

"Well, thanks Ty," Azula said.

"See you at home!" She said, before hanging up.

After dropping Aza off, the car took Azula and Kuzumi back to their house and parked itself.

“Can I unlock it,” Kuzumi asked as they approached the front door. 

“Go for it,” Azula said, standing back bemused as Kuzumi reached up and pressed her finger on the sensor. 

“Please present your retina, Miss Kuzumi,” the door said. 

Kuzumi complied and the door unlocked. 

“We’re back!” She yelled as she ran into the house, Azula trailing closely behind her. 

Ty Lee was standing in the foyer with a smile, her arms outstretched for her daughter. Kuzumi gave her a tight hug and stepped away. 

“How was your day ‘Zumi,” she asked. 

“It was so much fun!” Kuzumi said. 

Ty Lee looked up from her daughter to her wife. 

“I see you brought back a hot mom,” she said, taking a few steps towards Azula. 

“Ew,” Kuzumi said. 

Ty Lee giggled and ignored her as she approached Azula. 

“You look very nice,” she said, tracing her eyes up and down her. 

Azula smirked and put her hands on Ty Lee’s hips, pulling her in for a kiss. Ty Lee smoothed Azula’s hair away from her ears and kissed her again. 

Suddenly she found herself suspended in midair as Azula dipped her. She shrieked and clung hard to her wife’s neck as she found Azula’s lips against hers.

“Gross,” Kuzumi said, as Azula brought Ty Lee upright. 

“How was mother’s presentation,” Ty Lee asked. “Was she good?”

Azula slid her arm around Ty Lee’s waist, pulling her close as they both looked at their daughter. 

“Yeah she was really good. Everyone loved it! Except some of the words she used weren’t really fifth grade level.”

“Oh come on,” Azula said. “They’d know the words if they read a few books.”

“Even Ms. Jin was confused at one point,” Kuzumi said. 

“Were you?” Ty Lee asked. 

“Of course not! I know everything about Agni Corp because I’m going to run it one day,” Kuzumi announced. 

Azula kissed Ty Lee’s temple and smiled. 

“She was the smartest one there, that’s an objective fact,” Azula said. 

“How about work? Did she keep her promise,” Ty Lee asked, looking between her daughter and her wife. 

Azula rolled her eyes. 

“What do you take me for? I’m nothing if not loyal.”

“‘Zumi?”

“She didn’t do any work,” Kuzumi reported dutifully. “She even turned off her phone so she wouldn’t get any calls.”

“Proud of you,” Ty Lee said, kissing Azula’s cheek. 

“I’m glad,” Azula said, squeezing her side. “Is there a prize?”

“‘Zula!” Ty Lee exclaimed.

“What kind of prize,” Kuzumi asked. 

“I was thinking of a snack,” Azula said to her daughter, causing her eyes to widen. 

“Can we have a snack mom?” Kuzumi asked, turning her full attention to Ty Lee. 

Ty Lee nodded. 

“I already have some sandwiches all made up in the kitchen,” she said. 

“Ooh,” Kuzumi said, running straight into the house. 

“If you touch those sandwiches without washing your hands first I’m waking you up at five AM tomorrow so you can do 200 hot squats!” Azula called after her. 

Kuzumi squeaked and Azula and Ty Lee heard her change trajectory towards the bathroom. 

Azula let her hand drift lazily lower down Ty Lee’s back, tracing her butt. 

“I’m glad you went for career day,” Ty Lee said. “It’s good for you to be involved at school.”

“Everyone seemed to have a hard time wrapping their heads around the two mom concept,” Azula said. 

“I’m sure it was more of the two parent concept, because you haven’t shown your face there in six years,” Ty Lee chastised. 

Azula stuck her tongue out and Ty Lee mimed biting on it. 

“We’d better go if you want a snack,” Ty Lee said jokingly. “Or else that little monster is going to eat all of the sandwiches.”

Azula froze and Ty Lee tilted her head to the side confused before she realized what she said. 

“Oh no ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, bringing her hands up to her face and stroking her cheeks. “I’m sorry. I misspoke. She’s obviously not a monster.”

“She’s not,” Azula echoed. 

“She’s a very sweet and kind and caring little girl, who knows her parents love her very much,” Ty Lee said, kissing Azula.

“You took a day out of your very important job to explain to ten year olds what your company does. Your parents would never have done that,” Ty Lee added, kissing her again.

“We do love her,” Azula said, shaking off the temporary haze. “Yeah, she knows we do.”

As they walked to the kitchen Azula became more animated again. 

They found Kuzumi sitting at the counter devouring peanut butter and jelly sandwich halves. 

“Do you know about our daughter’s friends,” Azula asked. 

Kuzumi blushed, know exactly what Azula was leading towards. 

“What do you mean,” Ty Lee said, looking from her wife to her daughter. “There’s Aza and Saki and Chan,” she listed. 

“Do you know why Chan is a part of the group?” Azula asked, grabbing a sandwich.

“Because he’s funny!” Kuzumi said quickly. 

“Because he’s pretty,” Azula said with a smirk. Kuzumi blushed harder. “But I just want to say that there’s no reason to be ashamed. I’m not beyond keeping friends around just because they’re nice to look at.”

Ty Lee gasped as Azula bit into her pb&j. 

“You kept me around for more than my face!” She said in mock hurt. 

Kuzumi giggled.

“Of course I did darling,” Azula said, offering up a bite of her sandwich. 

Ty Lee bent down a little and sunk her teeth into it, causing some jelly to squish out of the bread onto the corner of her mouth. 

Azula reached her thumb up to swipe it away, subsequently pressing the finger into her own mouth. 

“We might be ancient now,” Ty Lee said once she swallowed. “But I can still take you down in two hits, just to remind you why you kept me around.”

Azula pressed her lips against her wives. 

“I’d love to see you try,” she said when she pulled away, leaving her hand underneath Ty Lee’s chin. 

“Are you two going to spar?” Kuzumi asked. 

“Mind your snack,” Azula said. 

“Is it going to be the sparring you two do in the middle of the night when all those noises come from your room?”

Azula quickly dropped her hands from Ty Lee’s face and Ty Lee looked down at her shoes, both women blushing furiously. 

Kuzumi burst out laughing. 

“I’m only kidding! I’m ten years old, I know you two have sex.”

Azula and Ty Lee blushed even deeper.


End file.
